Advantages
by bureas
Summary: Ruby can't see or do a thing without his glasses. Steven likes to take advantage of that fact. Tensaishipping/Ishishipping oneshot.


_(As requested by my awesome new friend and fellow BlackJackShipping lover, Misya Evangeline, here is Tensaishipping/Ishishipping. First time writing it...Hm...I GAVE IT A SHOT,I HAVE NO MORE TO SAY. And so, Miss Misya, and fellow readers, READ ON, I SAY, READ ON.)_

**Advantages**

Ruby grunted in a mix of displeasure and pain as he hit his leg on the coffee table in the living room for probably the tenth time. He couldn't help but scowl so much his eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched up. Not only was he scowling, he was also trying to see if squinting would help his vision any. To his dissapointment, it did not. Why was he even doing that? It was because of the act he couldn't find his glasses (which he was practically blind without) and was now looking-no, more like crawling- around to try and find said spectecles.

"Steven," Ruby called out in almost a whiny voice, "Have you seen my glasses?"

"Can't say I have." Steven answered cooly from the kitchen as he leaned against the counter, smiling down at the very same glasses Ruby was searching for.

The raven haired teenager tripped, giving a yelp as he hit the mahogany carpet with a thud. Steven popped his head out to watch Ruby groan, rub his head, and stand up slowly with the support of the couch right beside him. Steven sighed at the walking personification of stubborness before him. If you can't see what you're looking for, why look at all? He admired the effort he was showing, though.

"Ruby, how about you rest on the couch?" Steven suggested as he put the glasses in the left pocket of his pants. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Ruby did as requested and flopped down on it, staring down at his legs and bare feet, then giving a scowl. "Quite the contrary, Steven, I aleady have..." he answered, touching some of the crimson red that was dribbling down his milky white skin.

The older man sighed again as he grabbed a towel and walked into the living room to see him. He knelt in front of Ruby, examining his injury.

"Why do you want to find them so bad anyway?" Steven questioned, lifting his eyes to meet Ruby's still-squinting ones.

Ruby frowned and touched the side of Steven's face gently. "Because everything's blurry, and it's kind of hard to see you..."

"I'm more worried about you rather than my whereabouts." Steven said. "Now let's see this little wound, hm~..."

Ruby quickly looked to the side, blushing in visible anger and embarassment. '_Well excuse me for being in love with you, you asshole...' _he thought. Reluctantly, he nodded in defeat, becoming silent as Steven stared at his wound. It wasn't even that bad or anything, but he still felt bad now that he was worrying him when the only reason he was even looking for them because he felt more relieved when he knew Steven was around him. This way, he didn't have a clue about anything going on around him unless it was pretty close.

Steven brushed Ruby's leg slightly with his hand, causing the young boy to give a momentary shiver from the coldness of it. Smiling as if nothing was wrong, he started to slowly lick the blood off of the boy's leg. Ruby gave a high squeak and blushed at the action.

"S-Steven!" he stammered. "What are you doing!"

"I'm just taking care of your wound." Steven murmured against his skin.

"WE HAVE PEROXIDE!"

"I'm too lazy to get it."

It's was a little bit too obvious Ruby would lose that argument one way or the other, so once again, he listened. He grabbed on the shoulder part of Steven's shirt and squeezed it slightly, blushing even deeper as he continued. Steven chuckled at him as he stood up to kiss the young boy deeply on the lips.

At first, he tried to resist it, but just like any other time Steven had done this to him, he inevitably gave in and started to return the kiss as he stifled a moan.

And it's things like that that'd make Steven want to continue.

Steven pushed Ruby onto the couch, switching from kissing him to laying kisses upon his his neck and slide a hand down his side.

Ruby studdered something inaudible as he squirmed. "Wha-What-Steven, quit it-!"

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Steven retorted, nibbling playfully on his neck and causing him to shudder.

All Ruby could do was moan and squirm helplessly despite how much he knew he was enjoying it.

To Steven's dissapointment, a knock was heard from the front door of thier appartment. He sat up slightly to scowl at the door for a second, but as soon as he tried to return his attention to Ruby, another knock was heard and followed by a female voice.

"Oi~! Ruby! Steven! It's Sapphire! I know ya'll are in there! Lemme in!"

With a frown, Steven took Ruby's glasses out of his pocket and put them over the boy's eyes as he stood up. "It's a shame we were cut short." he said.

After some adjusting of his spectecles, Ruby flinched and his face flushed as he glared up at him. "Y-You had my glasses this whole time?" he demanded.

Steven chuckled. "All I do is use the things around me to my advantage."

"You're despicable!" Ruby shouted as he hugged himself and looked away sharply, the redness on his face having yet to dissapear.

The gray haired man shrugged with a smile as he started heading toward the door to let Sappire in.

_'Note to self...Try and find a better place to have alone time with Ruby. Peferably one no one knows about.' _he mentally noted himself, staring up at the ceiling in slight dissapointment.

**END.**

(_akfalfkg;;! This was so crappy, and my ending sucked. *headbang* WELL I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS MISS MISYA LIKED IT. Thanks for taking the time to read and I'm off to write Lithiumshipping now (and obviously more BlackJack...AHAHAIREGRETNOTHING). Later!)_


End file.
